marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 236
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * * Mrs. Lucas * Singh * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* and ******** ** Items: * * Vehicles: * * | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = Chic Stone | Inker2_2 = Dick Ayers | Inker2_3 = Al Milgrom | Inker2_4 = Joe Sinnott | Inker2_5 = George Bell | Inker2_6 = Sol Brodsky | Inker2_7 = Vince Colletta | Inker2_8 = Frank Giacoia | Inker2_9 = Pablo Marcos | Inker2_10 = John Byrne | Colourist2_1 = George Roussos | Letterer2_1 = Jim Novak | Editor2_1 = Jim Salicrup | StoryTitle2 = The Challenge of Dr. Doom! | Synopsis2 = An adaptation of a previously unused script for the 1978 Fantastic Four cartoon written by Stan Lee with art by Jack Kirby. This story is an adaptation of the Fantastic Four's first battle with Doctor Doom in , with H.E.R.B.I.E. the robot taking the Human Torch's place. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * * * * Pirates Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** and ********* *** Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Jim Salicrup | StoryTitle3 = In Case You Just Joined Us... | Synopsis3 = Article on Fantastic Four history and on this issue's second story. | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Fantastic Four and Franklin were last seen in wherein the Fantastic Four assist the X-Men and the Shi'ar in stopping a Badoon invasion. * Alicia Masters was last seen briefly in , where she almost got injured in the Baxter Building. * This story features multiple recaps of of the rocket flight that endowed the Fantastic Four with their powers as first depicted in . This version of the origin story is updated to include mention of a "Star Drive", replacing the original Space Race/Reaching the Moon origin first established in the first issue. * In Sue's dream, Ben's transformation is a constant transition through the ordeal. First he has dinosaur-like skin. This form begins slowly transforming into the trademark brick-like form. This is a nod to the fact that the Thing continued to mutate after his initial transformation in . He began mutating into his rock like form in , with his trademark appearance first appearing in . This constant mutation was first explained in . * The Puppet Master appears here following his last appearance in when he convinced the Thing and Alicia to take him back to his native Transia to gather more of his special clay. * Doctor Doom appears here after the events of - when both he and Iron Man were temporarily trapped in the 6th century. During the time of this story, Doom had recently been ousted as ruler of Latveria in to Zorba Fortunov. He has since been trying to reclaim his throne since . * Doom's face is obscured in darkness here because it is horrifically burned. Doom originally scarred his face in a college accident as first depicted in , as revealed in , Doom only received a scar on his face, he wasn't fully disfigured until he first put on his iron mask while it was still burning hot. * Both Doctor Doom and the Puppet Master's mind remain trapped in their robotic bodies in Liddleville where they are visited by the Micronauts in . Doom's inert body is put in stasis . Publication Notes * This 20th anniversary issue is extra large sized and has a cover price of $1.00. * 41 characters are depicted on the cover of this issue. One is of Fantastic Four co-creator Stan Lee. A key to the cover images is contained inside the issue. * In The Challenge of Dr. Doom!: :* inks (story pages) by Stone pages 1, 7, 12, Ayers pages 2, Milgrom page 3, Sinnott page 4, 10, Bell page 5, Brodsky page 6, Colletta page 8, 11, Giacoia page 9, Marcos page 13, Byrne page 14. :* the story is based upon the plot from Fantastic Four #5. The story was developed from artist Jack Kirby's storyboards from the 1970's Fantastic Four cartoon. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}